


At The Setting Of The Sun.

by The_Liability



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Liability/pseuds/The_Liability
Summary: You don't know why no one will meet your gaze.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	At The Setting Of The Sun.

You don't remember when people first started avoiding you. Maybe they always did and you just didn't realize it. But the longer time goes on the less people seem willing to talk to you or even meet your gaze. 

You ask your mommy about it one day. She seems shocked, her eyes go really big and she looks at you strangely. “W-what?” she asks, a shaky smile on her face. “Do people keep avoiding me?” you repeat. Her eyes get shiny, and you think she might start crying, she wipes at them with a sleeve and when she looks at you she’s wearing a strained smile. “No sweetheart, no one’s avoiding you, some people are just shy.”. Part of you wants to push the issue, but if mommy says that its just shyness they you believe her.

The next time you think about it is in school the next week. It was a pretty standard day, the school was very small, it only has a few classrooms. Your village is very small, there are only about ten other kids in your grade. You know that some of the bigger kids go to school in another town. They get to take a big bus! Your kinda jealous. 

You’re learning about the war again today. The war is something they cover every year, you started learning about it two years ago when you were in first grade. You think it's really sad. Mrs. Carson always talks about how it was a really big mistake and a lot of innocent people got hurt. She says there used to be monsters! And they could use magic! But nasty people were afraid of the magic so they all got locked up underground. She says that the government people are trying to find a way to free them. You hope it works, it must be terrible without the sun or stars.

Mrs. Carson says that you’re going to do some worksheets together to refresh what you learned last year, she pairs you all up into groups of three. You introduce yourself to your partners with a smile, despite your class’s small size, you don't know them that well. You don't know most of your classmates very well. They smile at you, though their smiles are a bit wavy. You work mostly in silence, but eventually you muster the courage to ask them about what they think about the war. They say it's really sad, most people say that. You agree with them, you tell them that you hope the monsters get freed soon. Neither of them are able to look you in the eye after that.

A few weeks later you have a nightmare. You don't remember much about it, just that you were falling and it was scary. You wake up sweaty and you get out of bed. You have nightmares a lot, mommy usually helps you fall back asleep. You leave your room and you hear voices. Silently you creep down the stairs. Peering over the bannister you look into the living room just in time to see the front door close. You frown, its late, who was that?

You hear a noise and see a car pull out of the driveway from a window. Looking around the living room you see mommy on the sofa, she’s crying softly into her hands. You’ve never seen her cry like this before, her sobs wracked her body but are stifled like she’s trying to be as quiet as possible. She doesn't notice your approach until you speak. 

“Mommy? Why are you crying?”. She looked up with a start, and when she sees you she cries harder. Reaching out for you she lifts you and pulls you into her lap. She holds you like that for a while, and eventually her crying subsides. You sit in silence until you manage to ask one of the questions swirling about in your mind. 

“Was it something I did?”. Her eyes blow open and she pulls you slightly away from her so she can look at your face. “NO! No no sweetie of course not! You haven't done anything wrong honey. Mommy’s just dealing with some grown up stuff now.”. You’re less than convinced. She smiles sadly at you, “Frisk sweetie, when bad things happen it's not your fault okay? Sometimes bad things just happen, but I want you to know that I love you very much, and I am so, so proud of you baby.”.

Your confused, but she’s sad and you dont think she wants to talk about it so you don't ask her what she's proud of you for. Your nightmare forgotten, she carries you up to bed and tucks you in and eventually sleep claims you once more. 

When you wake up the next day you feel well rested. Blinking sleepily you look at the alarm clock on the wall and your eyes widen when you see that it's 9:00, That's way past when school begins! Confused you tiptoe down the stairs in your pajamas, there’s a pleasant smell emanating from the kitchen. 

Entering you see you mother at the stove making pancakes. Noticing your arrival she turns around with a smile that could outshine the sun. “Good morning sweetie! I made pancakes!”. Confused, you ask why she didn't get you up for school. “Don't worry honey. Today is a special holiday and that school was cancelled, theres alot of people in town that came to celebrate and I was thinking you and I could spend the day together.”. You ask her what’s being celebrated but she just tells you it's a surprise and hands you a plate of pancakes. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, you wolf down your helping of pancakes give her a hug before heading upstairs to get dressed. After dressing in your usual attire, you and your mommy head out for the day.

The town is barely recognizable. The familiar buildings and houses are swarmed by many tents and what has to be hundreds of people are walking through the streets. There are a bunch of vans and trucks around with satellite dishes on top and people with cameras and microphones.  
Throughout the day you and your mother explore the new town and the celebration that is taking place. Theres games and food and people laughing and playing in the streets. The events of the previous night all but vanish from your mind as you run around, playing at the various game booths and eating ice cream. There are even some rides that your mommy lets you go in, you could have sworn you were too short for them but they're really fun!

A few times throughout the day men in suits approach you. Some of them have bits of shiny metal pinned to their chests and you wonder what their for. They talk with your mommy first. Exchanging words and she greets them curtly and seriously. They tell her that she is making her country and humanity proud and shake her hand. They all address you as well, they smile kindly and some of them ruffle your hair. They say that your very brave and that everyone is very proud of you. Your really confused, but there's rides and games and food so the encounters aren't at the forefront of your mind.

Your mommy lets you eat tons of junk food, she's acting really weird, whatever you’re celebrating it must be really important for her to be spoiling you so bad. Eventually sunset comes and a bunch of people walk through the crowds with megaphones. They say something about an important event and everyone stops what they’re doing. The crowd is strangely silent, and your mommy tells you that you have to go the event with her. 

You and your mommy follow the crowd up the slopes of Mt. Ebbot, trailing towards the back of the the massive swath of people. You walk for a long time, and by the time you stop your legs hurt a little. Coming to a stop you slip your hand into your mommy’s larger one and look up at her inquisitive.

There's a stage in front of you, with a big hole in front of it. There’s a bunch of people on the stage and you recognize some of them as the people who approached you earlier. The crowd goes silent, and a woman you think you’ve seen on TV before takes the podium. 

She speaks for a long time, you don't catch a lot of her words because of the distance. She says something about undoing a millenia old wrong and about the future of humans and monsters. Eventually she stops talking and the crowd claps. After the applause dies down she speaks again. You don't hear what she’s saying because you look up at your mommy and there’s tears streaming down her face. You snap your head back to the stage when you hear your name. 

The lady on stage is pointing at you and the crowd parts, making a path from where you and your mommy stand. Your mommy squeezes your hand and she leads you through the crowd and up onto the stage. Everyone is silent, it everyone is staring at you.

You feel scared being in front of this many people, you think you spot Mrs. Carson and some of your classmates in the crowd, you aren't sure. As you climb onto the stage the lady at the podium turns to face you.

You mommy kneels down in front of you and plants a kiss on your forehead. “Frisk… I love you very much” she says “I am so, so proud of you, sweetheart.”. She's crying again and you reach up and brush one of the tears from her cheek. She gives you another kiss, and tells you to go over to the lady by the podium.

Your scared, everyone is acting really weird and you don't like it but mommy says to go to the lady and you trust her so you do. When you reach her, she kneels down so that she’s on your level and puts a hand on your shoulder. She smiles at you, it's kind with a hint of sadness to it, you like it, it's a nice smile. 

“Hello” she says, “I’m president madison, it's very nice to meet you.”. You tell her it's nice to meet her too, but before you can stop yourself you ask her what's going on. “I know your confused” she says, “and scared, but you don't have to be. What your doing here today is going to help a lot of people.”. She smiles at you again.

“You're a very brave little kid Frisk, and very determined.” and she continues before you can ask how she knows your name, “I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but I want you to know, we won't let it go to waste.”. The sense of unease that has been growing inside you is growing stronger and stronger. You tell her your scared but that you trust her and you ask her what she wants you to do.

“Just close your eyes” she says, “It will be over before you know it.”, you don't notice the person coming up behind you. Reluctantly, you do as your told. 

Before you know what's happening to you someone grabs you under the armpits. Your eyes shoot open in panic and you thrash in their grip. Before you can process what's happening, the person carries you over to the hole, holding you out over the stage, dangling over the abyss. You punch and kick and thrash and scream and cry in your mad struggle to throw off your attacker. Everyone is just staring at you, don't they know you’re in trouble? Don't they care? You call for help but nobody comes.

They let go and the setting sun is the last thing that you see as you _fall_.

\-----------------------------------------

You wake up on a bed of golden flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> This abomination is the result of combining sleep deprivation, angsty Undertale fanfiction and rewatching the 1981 Clash of the Titans.


End file.
